


We All Get A Little Carried Away Don't We?

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blake's possesive over her dragon, Christmas Special, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Jealousy, maybe some other people are there but I'm just lazy..., mentions of some smexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She walked down the hall, waiting, waiting, until the bell rings and she stands up straight. There's a crowd of students, all rushing to go eat their meal, or hang out with their friends, or maybe finish that thousand-word essay that was due tomorrow.But she didn't pay any of them any attention until someone caught her eye. Until she turned a corner and saw a familiar head of raven hair. So she called out."Belladonna!"Said girl turned away and faced her. Face flush and her lips a slight pink.”Hello.” Her voice cracked making it go a bit more high pitched than normal.





	We All Get A Little Carried Away Don't We?

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to give the people a story right on Christmas.
> 
> Happy holidays everybody! 
> 
> Not sure if I really deem it fluff but you guys can give your thoughts below on how I should do better!
> 
> Also, once again posting this without any edits...
> 
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

She walked with a skip in her step.

It was finally the day where Blake could meet her parent! And go back to Menagerie and meet Blake's parents. But they only had about two weeks until they go back to studying and drinking energy drinks and coffee every day just to stay awake.

She sipped on a peach tea that was supposed to be Blake's and had her coffee in the side-pocket of her backpack.

"Damn, should've gotten this instead. Now I don't wanna go to sleep." Yang cursed under her breath.

It was near Christmas, and Yang still hadn't gotten Ruby or her family any presents besides Blake and some friends.

She plugged in her headphones as soon as she hopped in a bus, going to Blake's classes would at least take an hour if she walked from her classes to Blake's.

A man comes in at the next stop. His hat drawn low against his face. A brown trench coat over some black overalls. He's wearing some black shades that seem useless since outside was grey and cloudy like a storm was to hit at any time.

He glances at Yang quite a few times during the trip to the other side of the campus.

Yang tries to ignore the man, but, he just looks too familiar and, well, he looked a bit short. Maybe shorter than herself or just the same height. But nonetheless, Yang stands as her stop comes into view.

The buildings are tall and reflect the cars and stop lights mesmerizing anyone that looks at them. The sun peeking through the dark clouds; a small wind going through the city campus.

Cafe businesses attracting many people on a Friday afternoon. Most are college kids trying to find some quiet and just be away from their dorms, others trying to meet someone from a dating site, or maybe just wanting some coffee. All of those people were definitely weren't why Yang was in the area.

Yang strolled through the sidewalk. A few stops here and there looking through windows and at some outfits she thought might look cute on Blake. But headed off to her destination regardless of Blake's lack of color in her closet.

"I wonder what Menagerie is like," Yang whispered into the wind. "hopefully not as cold as here!" Yang sucked in her breath as the wind cut through her black leather jacket and hit her stomach, bringing a chill to her body.

"Ay, mama!" A man to her right shouted at her, no doubt trying to catcall her. "Let me get 'chu on a date here! I've also got a fine apartment in the good parts of town if ya' prefer that!" He looked drunk as he leaned against a nearby wall for support. His face was flushed red, clearly, he drank way too much booze. A small stubble on his chin defining his chiseled jaw.

"Ugh," Yang made a disgusted face, her nose scrunched up smelling the alcohol he seemed to emancipate. "I'm gay!" She shouted at him passing by his statue body.

If the guy wasn't shocked before, he definitely is now. His jaw touching the ground, arms slumped down and his back arched in a way making him look like a hunchback.

"Fucking, drunk assholes..." Yang muttered under her breath as she walked closer to Blake's area.

She managed to walk over to the business buildings. They were tall, taller than her classes buildings. But then again, English and Political study were very much different from Mechanical Engineering study. She walked through a path covered by pine trees lined with lights glowing in the darkness around them.

The path led to a small clearing where she would meet with Blake. And after they met, they would walk into some park, chat, discuss what happened during their days, if they had any plans, and so forth. But tonight, Blake texted her and said, 'Meet me inside the building please, Port wanted me to tell him the details of my essay and tell me how I managed to capture his attention with the way I wrote in a perspective of a young huntress with her other three teammates while fight with the loss of two close friends, and losing an academy called 'Beacon Academy'.'

* * *

 

So she walked through the path, past a small clearing of grass that was beautiful despite the weather; some small patches of dandelions flowing in the wind, she picked one up and blew on it and headed towards Blake's literature class. 

 She grabbed her bottle and brought it to her lips and took a sip of nothing. She growled in anger as she realized this was the third time she forgot to refill her water bottle. Port talked her ear off about her essay.

"It was absolutely phenomenal! Do you know how much you could do to the world if this becomes an actual story, Miss Belladonna?!" Port paced back and forth, Blake was having a headache as it is and just watching him pace was enough for Blake to hit her head against the table.

But she didn't. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. But god, did she want to bang her head against the table repeatedly as he talked on, and on, and _on_.

"Well, I suppose I should let you leave now. Thank you so much for staying with me!" Port went back to his seat.

"Likewise Professor Port. I hope you have a wonderful holiday." She hurriedly ran out the door. Itching to be with Yang and pack for their trip that was to happen in less than a day now.

She rounded the corner of the halls, hoping that around any one of them was Yang, waiting, maybe a drink in hand, or a box of chocolate like Valentine's day. 

She walked down the building's staircase, skipping two steps to be quick and out of this place. She made it to the entrance where a flash of blonde passed by her. She whipped her head back, seeing a blonde figure skip up the stairs and a very distinctive tail flicking.

"Sun?" Blake called to the figure.

The Faunus turned, hearing his name be called. His face brightened, a grin spreading across his face. He waved his hand.

"Hey, Blake! What'cha doin' here? Isn't class, like, over for you?" He took a seat on the railing. His tail flicked happily against the railing.

"Yeah, Port held me back for a bit. What are you doing here?" 

"Forgot some papers Ms. Peach's class."

"Oh, right. I forgot you were doing Education." She slapped her forehead eliciting a laugh from her friend.

"It's alright. Well, I suppose I should let you be going now. Bye!" He ran up the stairs backward.

She waved back. The front door was closed but she felt a gust of wind hit her spine, a shiver traveling up. She opened the door and felt the cold wind. But she focussed more on a sound of laughter not far from her building.

It piqued her curiosity. It sounded very, _familiar_. But she couldn't tell exactly. She's heard it before, maybe from a friend's phone.

"... Really? I've... elvet say that!" More laughter reached her ear as she walked toward a stone path. Where was Yang? Was she on the bus still? She wondered, her throat aching for some source of liquid.

"Yeah! I heard her say something about you but, that was the only thing I got." Now that, was a familiar voice. Undoubtedly Yang's voice.

Now she was kind of pissed. Yang wasn't in her building like she said because she was caught up with some girl (or guy, most likely a girl though). And she forgot to refill her water bottle. and Port held her back from meeting Yang. And she had this terrible headache throbbing in her head. This was supposed to be a good day, and usually, whenever she got to see or hang out with Yang, all of her worries and pain would just leave and let her be with her sunshine. Maybe not today though. Because life is a prick sometimes (or all the time).

Oh, and there she was. Blake felt a growl rumble in her throat when she saw a girl with shades and a beret place a hand on Yang's shoulder and wrap an arm around Yang's shoulders.

"So are you going to give me a name, Xiao Long? I know we haven't talked in a while, but, I can’t make this happen if you aren’t going to tell me a name." Blake could just hear the taller girl's eyebrows wiggle up and down in a knowing manner.

"Uh, actually, yeah..." Blake saw Yang look around for something, someone, or maybe a distraction then her lips moved but Blake couldn’t make out the words.

Blake walked faster to Yang. She didn't know why she was angry, or pissed right now. Just that this girl, talked to Yang and made her skip her time with Blake, asked her if she was seeing someone (maybe), and now was flirting with her!

And now the girl had let go of Yang and was walking away from her, probably urging Yang to follow her somewhere. She saw Yang tilt her head in confusion as she watched the girl walk away from her, not a word being said between them. She's about to take a step forward when arms wrap themselves around her waist. Yang didn't even need turn to look at who was behind her and from the way the drink in her hands are taken away she knew exactly who it was.

"Hmm, what is this?" Blake seems to ask, her arms now tightening around Yang's arm.

"Peach tea. Sorry had a sip of it." Yang kissed her forehead.

Blake looked at the cup; it was only a half full.  _Bitch what part of this is you taking a sip of it?!_ Blake thought. 

"Babe, it was only you who drank that much. Promise I only had a sip of it." Yang laughed.

Blake choked on her tea. "I said that out loud?"

"Sure did. Anyway! I wanted you to meet someone but she walked away from me," Yang looked around. Her arm was now around Blake's shoulders keeping the girl warm.

"Oh yeah, who was that anyway?" Blake asked, jealousy laced in her voice.

Yang didn't respond at first. Just stared, and stared at Blake. Her eyes glowing with amusement. "Well, that was  _Coco Adel._ I'm pretty sure you know her."

Blake almost dropped her cup. "Oh, t-that's Velvet's girlfriend, isn't it?"

Yang laughed. "Yeah, and I think you just got jealous of her right?" Yang got up close to her face. Her arm curled around Blake's neck keeping her close. "Do you want me to call for her? Make her come back just so I can talk with her?"

" _Don't. You. Dare."_ Blake growled as she gripped Yang's jacket collar.

Yang kissed her with a smile. Her arms falling to Blake's waist. Blake had a hand at the side of Yang's face keeping her locked in a searing kiss. Yang bit her bottom lip, giving her a small moan from the Faunus.

"Can we leave? I wanna pack early." Blake whispered against Yang's lips.

"Hold on." Yang gave her a quick peck then leaned away. "I actually do want you to meet Coco."

"Later, I want to go." Blake kissed her again, before grabbing her hand and leading them away from the building.

* * *

"So what do you want for dinner? I'm thinking of cooking something tonight instead of ordering take out again." Yang asked as she swung their interlocked hands.

"Do you want to make a feast? Weiss and Ruby were going to come over before they leave tomorrow right?" Blake looked at the ground as they walked.

"Oh shit, you right you right. Alright so, maybe chicken stir-fry?" Yang looked at her with a sheepish smile. Blake stared back with a dead gaze. "Okay so, no chicken for a week. How about, something with fish, pasta, and some asparagus?"

Blake hummed. Pleased that no chicken was in their meal this week like last month.

"Oh, that reminds me. Do you have booze at your place? I know you don't have a roommate yet.” Blake asked, a hand holding her chin.

”Yep! But, it may or may not be a few days old.”

Blake quirked a brow at her. ”Really?”

Yang scoffed. ”You make it sound like I’m an alcoholic. Which!” She pointed a finger at her. ”I’m not.”

”Could’ve fooled me.” Blake exasperated.

”Wow. I thought you knew me better. Maybe now I have to dump you. I show you my true colors and you show me nothing in return.” Yang squeezed her hand.

”Yeah. The feelings are mutual.” Blake kissed her cheek.

”Yeah. We should tell Rubes and Ice Princess we’re done. Maybe now I can go to Pyrrha. Y’know, as I said last year on my birthday.”

”Yeah. Sound like a great plan. I think Ruby and Weiss were betting it too.”

Yang laughed. ”I don't think this is healthy.”

”Maybe. But I still love you.” Blake blushed and looked at the ground again as they entered her dorm.

”Really? Maybe I should like, confess my undying love for you when we go to Menagerie. Make a good impression on your parents.” Yang bumped her shoulder with her own as they entered an elevator; going to one of the top floors.

”Yeah. Or maybe you can do this.”

Blake grabbed Yang by the collar and pressed her lips against Yangs in a sloppy but rough kiss.

She felt Yang smile into the kiss as Blake felt her arms snake around her waist and push her against the elevator walls.

”We really shouldn’t but you're driving me up the fucking wall with your jealousy,” Yang admitted against her neck.

Blake grasped a handful of gold locks as Yang kissed and licked her neck.

”It's your fault - _shit_ , for being so, god damn, irresistible. Stop attracting people, my jealousy will get you in trouble.” Blake gasped

Yang smirked while in the process of licking her throat as one long stride.

”My body doesn’t account for your jealousy and possessiveness of me and slamming into walls to show others I'm yours. So all your sexiness is what I’m blaming.” Yang began grabbing her butt.

”Why, does my sexiness have anything to do with my jealousy?” 

”It doesn’t. I just can't keep my hands off you especially the Bellabooty™.” Yang pinched her glutes.

Blake slapped her hand away along with the rest of her body. Earning her a whimper from the blonde.

”We’re here. We can still continue in _other_ places.” Blake straightening her clothes.

Yang scoffed again. ”You say that but once we get to my place it’ll be dark and we have to prepare food for the four of us and you said that Ilia still hasn’t left yet. So where could we go to have sex? A bathroom?” Yang laughed at the end of her sentence.

Blake just raised both of her eyebrows. Suggesting that they could.

”Oh my God. Weiss was right; I am rubbing off on you.” Yang ran a hand through her hair.

”Yeah. I guess.” Blake blushed as a thought popped into her head.

’ _I can rub on you if you want.’_ Blake thought. She shook her head trying to get rid of the nasty thought. _’God_ , _I hang out with her way too much.’_

”Got something in your head of yours you want to tell me?” Yang whispered into one of her Faunus ears wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

”Yeah. Go fuck yourself.” Blake flipped her off.

Yang took her hand and entwined it with hers and whispered into her ear again. ”As long as you watch me, baby.” She purred.

Blake snorted. ”You wished. ’Cause unfortunately for you, I also have other people waiting in line for me to watch them.”

”Oh yeah? Like who? My ass? Oh, wait, no I got it, ” Yang snapped her finger together. ”Me because I’m the only one you care about.”

They exited the elevator and walked through the hallways hoping to get to Blake’s room fast.

”Care to explain why you think you’re the only one I care about?” Blake asked, stopping in the hallway. She laid a hand on Yang’s chest as she drew her close.

”Yeah, and it’s because I’ve made you tuna sandwiches for more than an entire army that one time you were on your period.” Yang reminisced.

Blake laughed into her shoulder. ”That was a beautiful day. But no, there are other reasons too.”

”Oh, so I _am_ , your favorite person?” Yang smiled knowing the answer from the beginning. 

”Oh absolutely. The way you pound into me and give me all my desires definitely make you my favorite person.”

”Woah, Belladonna. I think we’re a bit far away from the safe haven to start having sex jokes in our conversations.” Yang nonetheless teased her, grabbing ahold of the glutes Blake had.

”Yeah? Well, you better hurry up then.” Blake walked away from Yang once again with more sway in her hips than normal and she knew that it catch Yang’s attention and once they were inside Blake’s room, Yang would pin her against the wall. That made a familiar heat grow between her legs. 

* * *

 

She walked down the hall, waiting, waiting, until the bell rings and she stands up straight. There's a crowd of students, all rushing to go eat their meal, or hang out with their friends, or maybe finish that thousand-word essay that was due tomorrow.

But she didn't pay any of them any attention until someone caught her eye. So she turned a corner and saw a familiar head of raven hair. So she called out.

"Belladonna!"

Said girl turned away and faced her. Face flush and her lips a slight pink.

”Hello, Ilia.” Her voice cracked making it go a bit more high pitched than normal.

Ilia skipped to her friend. Blake was oddly looking over the corner of the wall. She looked like something or someone was holding the rest of her body since Ilia could only see her torso.

”Okay, so, I have my things packed into my car and my bed is cleared out, so you don't really need to help me move my things. And I already thought you left since your things are packed.” That made Blake’s eyebrows raise

”O-Oh right. Okay. Umm, are you sure you don't need any help with some _other_ things?” Blake grunted out of the blue.

Ilia failed to notice anyway. ”Nope. The only thing out is my backpack but I don't need help with that.” Ilia reassured her weird-acting friend.

”Okay.” Blake laughed into her hand. Still peeking one the corner of the wall. ”Well, have a fun and safe trip.” Blake waved as Ilia walked back in the other direction.

”Yep! You too!” Ilia skilled off her ponytail swinging back and forth.

”She seems awfully chipper today,” Yang stated the obvious. Holding her abdomen like it was her life.

Blake whipped he read back to Yang. She forcefully pulled Yang’s head to hers. Their lips caught each other easily. Yang nibbed on Blake’s lower lip before plunging her tongue in Blake’s awaiting mouth. 

Their tongues clashed together as they pulled each other impossibly closer. Blake held Yang’s head with her hands as Yang tightened her hold on Blake’s stomach.

”We - Need - to go back - to my - room.” Blake managed to get out between Yang’s rapid-fire kisses.

”Ya’ think?” Yang growled. ”Just a little more.”

Blake just moaned into her mouth. A thought bubbling in her head. Why were they so incredibly horny today? Just what the heck was happening? And why was everyone so happy today? Wait, okay she knew the answer to that but not the first question.

”Blake? Hey, Blake is that you?” The horny adults both groaned as they heard a voice call for Blake.

”We really need to head to my room.” Blake kissed her again before parting away and only taking a step before Yang wrapped herself around Blake.

”You’re not going anywhere with all these interruptions we’re getting.”

Blake rolled her eyes and just set about resting her own arms on top of Yangs.

”Hey, Velvet.” Blake greeted with a small smile.

”Hello! Have you seen Coco recently? I’ve been trying to find her since my classes ended but, I haven't gotten any texts from her.” Velvet stood awkwardly. Balancing her weight in one foot then the other.

”Actually, I have.” Yang popped her head out from Blake’s neck. ”She told me that she was going to look around for a bit for presents to her family.”

”Oh, she told me we were going to do that together.” Velvet looked down with a crestfallen face.

”Chin up Scarlatina.” A voice said from behind Blake and Yang. 

And to everyone’s surprise, Coco Adel appeared right when they were talking about her!

”Speak of the devil,” Yang muttered quietly earning her a slap on the arm from Blake. 

Coco walked past and Yang let one arm fall to her side to scratch her leg, then took out her scroll from her jacket pocket to check the time.

”Oh shoot. Blakey we should like, hurry up before Ruby and Weiss arrive at my dorm before we’re even there.” She reminded.

”Oh yeah. Well, Velvet, we found the devil and we should probably be on our way now, so bye!” Blake waved goodbye as the other couple began walking away.

”Okay so remind me why we really are going to your room when you already packed?” Yang asked walking like a penguin with Blake in her arms.

”Because I need to actually put my things in my car, drive to your dorm, leave the car for Weiss, and then stay with you for the rest of my winter break,” Blake said as she unlocked the dorm room.

”Right, fuck I keep on forgetting Weiss and Ruby." Yang sighed walking into the room.

Blake turned back to her as she locked the door. "Hey, come here."

Yang obliged and faced Blake. Blake laid a hand on her chest and the other hand went through her hair a few knots being pulled in the process. Yang looked disheveled. The bags under her eyes more apparent than usual, her hair slightly more messy and fizzy, like she kept running her hand through her hair. And she looked like she didn't bother what she wore and just threw on some clothes.

"What's wrong? You aren't _usually_ this unkempt." Blake asked carding more of her fingers through her hair, a worried tone embedded in her voice.

Yang sighed, nervous energy taking over her whole body. "Nothing, it's just, I'm kinda, scared, of your dad..." Yang looked away when Blake stopped her actions.

"You? Scared of my dad? You've wrestled so many stronger people than your dad and when you look at my dad you think _he_ is scary?" Blake questioned, clearly confused about why Yang is scared of her father.

"Fair point, but," Yang's eyes bulged, eyebrows raised along with her arms. "your father is _huge!_ He's like, a freakin' giant! I mean no one is near that big," Blake opened her mouth to say something but Yang pointed a finger at her, halting her voice. "Yastuhashi does not count. He's tall, but like, C'mon, even your dad looks stronger. Yastu is like the 'Green Giant' he's sweet and little cuddle boy on the inside."

"Fine, that is true." Blake looked back at Yang. 

Yang stared back, getting lost in her amber gold eyes. Completely forgetting why she was nervous in the first place, all thoughts in her mind disappearing into thin air as time stopped and everything that was planned was lost in history.

The box in her jacket felt heavy as she toyed with it while Blake stayed in the same position.

"You should hurry up." Yang's voice snapped Blake out of her trance. A knowing smile on the blonde's face.

"Ugh, help me then!" Blake grew frustrated once again, the headache for some reason, was now hurting more than before. 

* * *

 

"There! Now we can be on our way!" Blake closed the trunk with a loud slam echoing through the garage.

"Alright!" Yang cheered and opened the driver side door.

They exited the dorm garage. Their hands laced over the gearshift. Smiling like fools; four hours left to go before they get to sleep with each other in their arms and be off to go see their parent's.

Yang kissed the back of Blake's hand as they entered the highway with a perfect view of the port they were to board tomorrow. The sun finally managed to break through the dark clouds, giving the people of Vale a beautiful scenery. Orange and yellow mixed with a dark red and purple. The occasional cloud or two over the sunset like it was meant to be there.

"I have a present for you," Yang said, kissing her hand again.

"Oh, yeah? Well, guess what," Blake looked at Yang, a fire burning in her heart. "I don't want or need one as long as your here." She kissed Yang's hand.

Yang snorted. "We're getting sappy today huh? Well, that's fine, I thought you were going to say no to it anyway." A mischievous smile growing on Yang's face, but Blake could tell it was a mask covering an insecure smile.

"And what might this present be?" Blake leaned against her door. Her elbow digging into the armrest.

"Wait 'till midnight then you'll see." Yang teased. 

* * *

 

Making dinner went by without a hitch. Although Blake changed out of her day clothes and decided to wear Yang's clothes; which made Yang blush constantly as she played with the box again. Her palms were getting sweaty as they ate and made jokes with each other.

"Yang, did you get it?" Ruby asked across the table. Her silver eyes curious and beaming.

Weiss and Blake looked at her. Blake was getting more and more curious, not noticing the way Yang fidgetted with her right hand. Ruby and Weiss were already in the know just not Blake.

”Ruby knows about my present? Does Weiss know as well?” Blake brought all of her attention to Yang.

Yang felt a small trickle of sweat fall on her forehead as she mistakenly looked at Blake. She looked at her sister for some reassurance but got none in return.

”Yeah, they kind of helped me plan it, I guess?” Yang looked unsure of herself.

”Uh-huh.” Blake glanced at the clock. ”Well, it’s eight-forty, do you guys want to stay for a bit before you leave? We could watch a movie.” Blake decided to ignore the way Yang, Ruby, and Weiss were acting weird.

”Yeah! Oh oh! Let’s watch the Limited War! Everybody says it’s hecka good, even Penny!” Ruby said as she jumped on the couch.

Everyone else put away their dishes. Ruby’s was already in the sink magically.

”I’ll do the dishes this time. Save you guys some trouble.” Weiss said as she grabbed a sponge and a dish. Yang nodded before saying ’thanks’.

\--

Limited War was kind of cool. Everyone stayed alive and managed to defeat the mob. It was certainly not what Blake would immediately think of to watch but it did gain her interest.

Ruby stretched. "AHHH!" She yawned.

Everyone gave her a deadpanned look after she finished.

Ruby snickered. "Sorry. I was trying to wake up Weiss since I can't _really_  drive yet. And we still need to come back tomorrow and pick up the car. And drop them off."

Weiss sighed and got up from the ground grabbing Ruby's hand for balance. "Alright, we best be off now. Have a good trip and stay safe please." 

Weiss hugged Blake and Yang. Ruby tackled her sister into a hug pushing them to the floor.

Yang let out a groan as Ruby squeezed her. "You think you can out squeeze me and my bear hugs?! You thought wrong!" Yang crushed Ruby, maybe popping a few bones here and there, hopefully, nothing important.

Ruby wheezed as she was crushed. "Hhhaaaa... Alright, I, got, it." Ruby gasped for air.

"That's for the amount of time I won't be able to see you during the break." Yang let go and ruffled her hair before they left.

"Bye Blake, bye Yang!" Ruby waved still panting for air.

They waved goodbye, Yang still on the ground. 

As Blake closed the door and saw them out, Yang took out the box and placed the item between her middle and ring finger her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Blake? Can you help me off the ground, please? I think I got the wind knocked out of me." Yang called, keeping her hand hidden.

Blake came in the room and walked to her leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. "Alright ready?"

"Wait." Yang laced their fingers. Blake scrunched her brows together as she felt a something cold slide on her finger.

"Okay three, two, one," Blake grunted as Yang got up from the ground.

Yang never let go of Blake's hands. Instead staying in her space and lean her head against her shoulder.

"Blake you know I love you right?" Yang asked shyly.

Blake felt tears swell up for some reason. "Of course. We've said it to each other thousands of time before. Why would you think that I don't know you love-"

Yang released her hand. Showing the shiny band on her index finger. Her own amethyst eyes getting tears. 

"Y'know I'd do anything for you right?" Yang kissed her forehead.

Blake couldn't say anything. She only nodded as the world around them burned away from her mind. Only focusing on the ring and Yang.

Yang grabbed Blake gently by the face. Wiping away the shedding tears Blake let out. "You know I'd do anything to see you smile. To see you happy and joyful. Anything to just to see you live your life to the fullest." Blake silently cried as she laced her fingers with Yangs against her face.

"Is this a promise ring? Or are you proposing to me and answering for me." Blake laughed. She bit her lip as Yang continued to stare at her with a warmth Blake never knew a person could radiate until this moment until she met _Yang_.

"Whatever you want. I'll do, I can get down on one right now if that'd make this better." Yang squeezed her hands before she began squatting down on a knee lie she said.

Blake only smiled at her, watching her every movement as Yang kneeled down.

"Blake Belladonna. Smut reader extraordinaire, the Beauty to my Beast, will you do the honors of after two years together, finally be my wonderful partner in life and be my-" Yang was cut off by Blake dropping to the floor.

Blake cried to happy to do or say anything. She choked out a sob then immediately covered her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't look at Yang. 

"I - I..." Blake tried saying something, anything just to respond to the sunshine in her life.

"Hey, we don't have to do this right now. This isn't actually an engagement ring anyway, just a promise." Yang pulled Blake into her lap. Rubbing her back to help soothe the girl.

Blake violently shook her head. 'That's not what I want.' Blake cried more. 'I want you, I need you,' Yang doesn't know how much Blake wants to be hers.

She doesn't know how much she wants to leave the form, buy a real right and go to back home to show her parents and Adam how much she's grown. She wants it to be real.

”Hey, uh, please don't cry. You start crying more then I'm gonna cry.” Yang tries to make light of the situation. She just makes Blake laugh then have her sob more.

Yang doesn't know what to do. She just held the girl in her arms, hoping that her crying will subside. 

"Okay, Blake, baby tell me what to do, 'cause right now I'm actually very confused. Are you crying because your happy or you're mad? Or some other reason you have no idea why? Or just..." Yang trailed off. Not knowing where to go right now.

Blake took a shaky deep breath. She sat up from Yang's lap straddling her. Just looking at her worried face made her want to cry again. So she dug her head into Yang's shoulder wrapping her arms tight around her neck.

She took another deep breath, feeling large warm hands slide up and down her back in a soothing manner. "I love you..." Blake managed to say before digging her head again. "I want to marry you." She whispered.

The hand on her back stopped their ministrations then it went away. Blake heard a sob. She looked to the side to find Yang covering her mouth with tears streaming down her face.

Yang laughed as she tore her hand away. She covered her eyes looking up. A smile worth millions plastered on her face. "I thought you'd say no... Ha, you said yes... Oh my god." Yang brought her hand to Blake's chin, giving her a quick kiss before abruptly standing up holding her in the air.

If someone took a picture of the moment, Blake would have bought it for a million dollars. She wrapped her legs around her fiancee and pulled her face in for a quick kiss. But Yang was greedy and wanted anything _but_ , a quick kiss. She slid her tongue in Blake's mouth, teasing her a bit; legs frozen in the ground as they kissed.

A thought pulled her away from Blake, a whimper in response to the action. "Wait, what if your parent's don't approve of me? Oh, shoot should I like, make some cookies I still have Summer's recipe somewhere in my head," Yang gently let Blake down on the ground, feet barely touching the floor before Yang dashed out through the door a piece of paper in hand.

Blake smiled, wiping away stray tears. "Damn, I was hoping to do some work tonight." She chuckled lightly to herself before grabbing the keys and out the door.

\--

"Alright! I do have Summer's recipe!" Yang threw her arms up in triumph as Blake neared.

"But you left me in the room," Blake said quietly.

"But I left you in the room," Yang looked proud of herself as she repeated what Blake said. Realization set in, hitting her hard in the head. "I left you in the room! Oh fuck, I'm so sorry Blake!" Yang dashed to Blake pulling her in for an embrace.

"It's okay. But If you want _your_ present, we have to hurry up." Blake smirked.

Yang flushed red. Her arms dropping to her side as Blake walked away from her and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Right, uh, ahem," She coughed as other people entered the dorm. "we should get started."

\--

They managed to keep their hands off each other as they made the cookies. Barely.

Blake would wiggle her hips to a certain tune sometimes, catching Yang's attention every so often. And Yang would slide her crotch against Blake's ass to reach something, igniting something in Blake for a sudden urge to turn and bite Yang's neck.

As soon as they set a timer for an hour an a half for the cookies to bake, they set off to Yang's room; undressing each other, clothes torn from their bodies, kiss here, a lick there, maybe a sudden touch down _there_ as well.

But they were interrupted right in the heat of the moment as soon as they heard the loud alarm go off for the cookies. Blake had just managed to get Yang to stop teasing and start doing. She had just managed to reach euphoria when that happened too, but once again, today was going to be an absolute pain for Blake.

"Ugh, why now?!" Yang turned an yelled at her scroll.

"Just, finish!" Blake growled into her neck, biting it to get Yang to start pumping again.

And she did, with a lot of touching, and teasing, and kissing to keep Blake quiet.

\--

But sadly, the cookies ended up a bit too crispy. Some even burnt, but at least Yang had a good cover-up story when they got to Blake's home.

"What happened to these cookies?" Blake's mother asked, peeking into the box of cookies.

Blake blushed. Good thing Yang spoke instead of her. So brought up their entwined fingers, making sure to show the engagement ring up to the parents. "I had to do this before we went to sleep."

Blake whispered to her mother. "She got it right before we left, in case you and dad actually approved of her."

Kali chuckled as she glanced at Yang and Ghira talking about how she did propose and what she did and work as.

"I think she just wanted to waste her money, she did get a bit carried away on buying gifts last minute." Blake chuckled.

"Well, she seems to fit in perfectly. I'll love to have her as a daughter-in-law, maybe some kittens?" Kali pushed her shoulder.

"Mom!" Blake hissed. She and Yang already had that talk. _In a few months time, you will._ Blake thought but never said.

Kali looked at Blake staring at Yang with a warmth she only saw when she was born. Goldeyes glistening with delight and admiration as the two brutes talked.


End file.
